Laster Day
by Tymariecross
Summary: Alexia Eboniris is good at many things like hiding her emotions and being shy towards people she barely knows unless its just saying hi or bye. She isn't good at falling in love or fighting for what she believes in. However a innocence changes her life.


Past :

A child that was only a year old or maybe two sat by her brothers on the floor in the upstairs room. They were waiting for there parents to get home.

"Hey Jay when do you think they will get home?" the youngest boy asked the oldest since he was the only one who could respond unless a few gurgles and a giggle could qualify as a response.

"Soon very soon," the little child and the boys sat around on the ground waiting for their parents to come home and the occasional check of the window soon told them that only their father had returned. The oldest boy carried the little girl down to their father with the little boy in tow of them.

"Dad, where's mom?" the youngest boy regretted asking that question for the father had smacked him.

"Mama?" the young girl was now crying for her mother which made the father even more angry but when he tried to hit her he could not go through with it. When the girl saw this it made her cry and feel hated but the older boy that was her brother took her upstairs and to her room so she could sleep or maybe think over this.

After a few weeks of going through this hell the children suspected the worse and believed she was dead and they were right the week after someone found the body they told their father who in return knew she was dead and he went crazy right after the death of his dear wife.

That day the police took the children's father to an asylum outside of town and the children to an orphanage twelve years later the little girl and the youngest boy ran away and soon pronounced dead by the orphanage. And their names where Tyler and Alexia Eboniris.

Present Time Before Allen Came to the Order:

It was late spring in the late 1800s. Me and Tyler are walking through a field by a stream. I am reading the newspaper and Tyler was leading me straight forward along the stream. Unfortunately a dog just took my shoe and now I was down to one shoe. Tyler was still laughing at me for losing my shoe.

"I... can't believe... you... lost your-" Tyler said in between chuckles until I hit his head. Yet my anger made him laugh even more. So I walked over to the other side of the creak and left him to himself. Tyler didn't notice until I was deep in a forest. My bare feet ached, I was starving and it was midday. I lost Tyler in the morning so I'm on good progress. I could see the end of the forest now. We were currently in Italy. So it was hard to tell if you were going south, east or west because water surrounded those parts and the north was connected to land.

'Ugh I forgot Tyler had the map know I'm lost' I thought to myself I was trying to remember the map until I noticed my feet and arms were surrounded by vine I tried to get them off but it was no use. 'At least I have a jacket for my arms but I only have a dress that doesn't go lough enough to cover it'.

I was soon out of the forest and Yes! Thank god there is a town nearby. I walked over to the town. The town was no other than Rome I remember the people that adopted Jamie lived all the way out here.

~Flash Back~ Day Jamie was adopted 6years ago;

"No! You can't take Jamie!" A five year old me yelled but it was too late the already adopted him. Tyler had to hold me back so I wouldn't run after him. The rest of the kids in the orphanage were all having fun and talking but I was having my heart taken from me so I wouldn't leave the room. I decided to lock up me emotions and hide away.

That day no one else knew how I felt except for Tyler and my self and that was the best decision I have ever made because now it is useful.

~Flash Back End~

But when I got to town someone dragged my arm and took me back out of town.

"Hey let me go dammit," no use so here goes nothing I kicked the person in the stomach. That got the person to let go of me. The person was a boy no older than fifteen and no younger the fourteen. He was in a tan coat and I couldn't tell what hair color he had. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry but those vines on your arms and legs are this thing called innocence and you need to come with me," I just listened to the boy not showing any interest and followed him. I could tell he wasn't lying I learned how to do that a while ago. I should have wore a longer dress because know I'm going on a train to a place I don't even know of.

I soon fell asleep on the train we were off to London but it was taking so long and the boy was asleep on the seat also so I guess it is nap time!

Not soon after I fell asleep had we made it to our destination and the boy shook me awake and led me out of the train it was colder up in London and I was still missing my shoe. We walked and walked and walked through London then a forest and soon to a big building on a cliff mountain thing.

"Here we are the Black Order," the boy said "Komui," the said man decided from just looking at the picture throuygh the golem camerrea the girl was human because a) she had vine like innocence around her arm and b) idf she were in akuma by now she would have killed the finder. Komui decided to go and see the girl himself. The girl watched as the door opened and a man with a beret, white jacket/clothes came out.

"Hello, I'm Komui Lee the head of the Black Order, its nice to meet you..." the girl looked at the man for a few seconds until she shook his hand.

"I'm Alexia Eboniris and-" Komui winced in pain as he shook her hand because of the thorns that were on the vines. "Oh sorry."


End file.
